


Day By Day

by unfortunately_i_love_it



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, References to Depression, Short, VERY different from my usual stuff, i guess, idk this whole thing is rather quite ambiguous, like its barely 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately_i_love_it/pseuds/unfortunately_i_love_it
Summary: Since when had his life just become a day by day case of going through the motions?
Kudos: 6





	Day By Day

Get up. Shower. Eat. Get to work. Do some shit. Clock out. Eat. Go to bed.

This was the routine and it was fine by him. Less shit to worry about when he could just fall back on the framework that was already there and trust it to hold him up while he dealt with the hectic nature of life. Nothing in life was truly consistent or predictable, so the looser the objectives, the more comforting it was, because even if the only thing he ate for breakfast on a given day was a handful of crackers, then that was fine, because he still ate. 

But the routine itself wasn’t the thing that was bothering him.

He was more concerned with a different question. 

_Since when had his life just become a day by day case of going through the motions?_

Sure, like he said, it’s nice having a routine, a pattern to help keep him sane, but he’d noticed that lately he wasn’t doing anything _other_ than the routine.

Get up. Shower. Eat. Get to work. Do some shit. Clock out. Eat. Go to bed.

It felt like his life had been sucked out of him. 

The more days went by, the less he found it in himself to care about doing anything more that was expected of him by the routine.

He got up in the morning, opening the window to let fresh air in and then made sure to make his bed, like any other morning.

He showered and ate. It didn’t matter what he ate as long as it was filling enough and didn’t make him want to vomit. 

He got into his car and drove to the precinct, taking the same route each time. He parked his car in his usual spot and headed for the doors.

At work itself, things were a bit different. But not a lot.

Detroit was hectic, so each day he’d get a new case or a new lead or a new _something_ , but the monotony of filling out paperwork each and every morning kind of drowned all of the ‘new’ out. 

He didn’t feel as compelled to bitch or be a nuisance, like he had in the past. He didn’t have the energy for it, really. Every day, it felt easier and easier to just slip into a routine and not waste energy on complaining to Chris and Tina or picking fights with Connor, Anderson, or basically anyone else at the precinct. 

Whenever he was asked to do something, he just did it. What was the point of fighting about it anyway? Each day was the same, so it really didn’t matter. 

At the end of the day, he’d clock out at the same time as any other evening. He’d go to his car which was parked in the same spot every time, and he’d drive home, taking the same route as that morning, and the morning before that, and the morning before that.

He’d eat dinner - didn’t matter where he got it from or whether he felt like eating or not. He’d eat dinner, because he had to eat to stay alive.

He didn’t feel any of the satisfaction that came with returning home to a nicely made bed and a roomful of fresh, evening air.

He’d shut the window, close the blinds, change out of his work clothes, and go to bed.

Then, the next morning, he’ll do it all again.

Get up. Shower. Eat. Get to work. Do some shit. Clock out. Eat. Go to bed.

Same day, different date. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty short and admittedly kinda different from my other stuff, though i do quite like how it turned out.
> 
> i'm also thinking of making this into a bigger thing, but i won't know how that'll turn out until i try writing something for it, so i decided just to post this fic by itself first


End file.
